Madame Foster
Madame Foster is a fictional character in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and whose voice is portrayed in English by Candi Milo. Biography Madame Foster founded the home that bears her name. She's had a strange life, having once gotten lost in the labyrinth house for a week, eating nothing but acorns and toothpaste. She also spent forty-six days in the horse stables when her granddaughter Frankie accidentally let the Scribbles out from the forbidden door in the cold autumn of 1984. She owns what looks like a late 1970's Pontiac Trans Am sports car, complete with the "screaming chicken" on the hood similar to the one shown in the Smokey and the Bandit movies, which she likes to drive around town. She has a long-standing feud with the neighbor across the street, Old Man Rivers. According to Foster, Rivers borrowed a cup of sugar from her in 1962 "and did not return one single granulatory ounce!" However, Rivers has a secret crush on Madame Foster that he eventually reveals to her. She also possesses a chest of pirate treasure buried near a Hydrangea bush on her property. When Madame Foster was a child, she created her first (and apparently only) imaginary friend Mr. Herriman, a giant rabbit who wears a top hat, a monocle, a vest, a bow-tie, and a mustache while speaking in an English accent in a personification of the Edwardian era. Herriman would often perform for the younger Madame Foster, doing an assortment of dances and songs, which he continues to do to this very day, much to his own slight embarrassment. Much like with the series main characters Bloo & Mac, Foster and Herriman are polar opposites. While Madame Foster is kooky and full of energy, Herriman is reserved and obsessed with rule following. However, their friendship remains as strong as it ever was, particularly in the fact that even as Foster grew, she never gave away Mr. Herriman like so many other children did with their own imaginary friends. When at last Madame Foster created her foster home for imaginary friends, she made Mr. Herriman the president of the house, in-charge of running the home and handling the adoption of the friends. In later years, Madame Foster would take in her granddaughter Francis "Frankie" Foster. Frankie would stay with her grandmother throughout her own childhood and into her teen years, and would later take on the role of 'estate manager' and caregiver towards the friends. Personality Kooky and charming, and always wearing a smile for anyone to cheer them up as their surrogate grandmother, she's a fun-loving old woman who always finds a way to have a good time, even if she has to break Mr. Herriman's rules in order to do so; she is truly a kid at heart. She loves having Wild Tea Parties while everyone is out as seen in "Foster's Goes to Europe." Mr. Herriman is never happy about this, but since it was Madame Foster who created him in the first place, he doesn't have much of a say about it. She often pokes good-hearted fun at others, like in "Mac Daddy" where she punned Mac and Cheese and "Bloo Cheese" (a type of cheese). She is quite sneaky and malicious when she needs or wants to be, as seen in "Foster's Goes to Europe" when she stole Mac's tickets to Europe with a rather long hug. She then went on vacation with her friends and a homesick imaginary friend named Eurotrish. In "Something Old, Something Bloo", it's shown that she thinks she's a superhero. As noted by Mr. Herriman, "This never turns out very well." She even bought the stuff Mac put up for auction on an internet auction web site (SchmeBay, a parody of eBay) in "One False Movie", not knowing that she was buying her own stuff or funding much of the movie that Mac and Blooregard were making. She also tricked Mac into a surprise party disguised as an imaginary friend named Artie who was four years old in "I Only Have Surprise For You". Madame Foster sometimes makes rude jokes out of someone else's unfortunate situations (most notably while Bloo was eating a horrible meal Frankie specially prepared) with a below-basic level of sarcasm. She dotes on her granddaughter Frankie, but at the same time is not above driving the younger woman to distraction. Madame Foster and Mac seem to be kindred spirits, as she has never gotten rid of her imaginary friend (Mr. Herriman) and Mac refuses to give up Bloo. Sometimes, Madame Foster's daily actions tend to change from kindhearted to eccentric (such as running with pointy objects inside the mansion, using exaggerated methods to solve many problems such as using a garden hose to cure Bloo of the hiccups (though she may have done this simply for the fun of it), or even performing semi-nudism). Mr. Herriman is similar: he always acts as a cultured and refined imaginary friend, but sometimes loses his composure. Regardless of her age and mild senility, though, Madame Foster is always composed and still very sharp. Whenever evil imaginary friends or nasty characters try to harm or insult her, the house, or any of her friends, she plays the role of a clueless old woman-but always ends up having the upper hand. This can be seen in "Duchess of Wails", when she leads the defense against Duchess, or in tricking the scheming Abraham Lincoln pen out of his wheeling and dealing ways at the end of "Emancipation Complication". Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends characters Category:Female Category:Main characters Category:Foster's Family Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Creators